


A Tasty Treat

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Kuroko no Basket Fics [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, Licking, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Dai can be a bit aggressive, sure, but you wouldn't know that with how their friend Suki always calls them Candy.  Hard on the outside and soft on the inside, Dai somehow finds themself with a giant tailing them around. Blame it on the free snacks, but there's more to it than it seems.A/N: This is one of the old fics from my heavy anime years and I thought I'd post it for the Hell of it.(Published Date: Nov 16, 2020)
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroko no Basket Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Typsy's Dragon Hoard of 5 Star Fics





	1. Running into a Wall

"Come on, Candy!" Suki called out to me, brushing her purple and blue-dyed hair behind her ear. She'd recently cut her hair to just above her shoulders and the ends were curling towards her face. It was rather adorable on her in combination with her big doe eyes.

"I don't know why you're in such a rush." I sighed. "They don't even have any food there." Suki just softly laughed.

"I'll buy you some snacks after. Pocky, too, if you behave."

"Promise?" I made a pouting face while looking at her.

"I promise. So, be good or no pocky!" She wagged her finger at me in a warning and we both chuckled. Catching up to her, I could see clear over her head since I was a good few inches taller, meaning I had to look down to see her. "Are we late?" Her face scrunched up when we heard cheers coming from the school gym.

"Dunno." I slid my hands into my pockets. "Did you check their schedule?" I questioned and Suki pulled out her phone to check it. This wasn't actually our school but Suki thought their basketball team was amazing and would drag me to any nearby games they had. I didn't mind too much, I usually got snacks after and it also let Suki not have to go to these events alone.

"Aw, we're a little late." She sighed and pocketed her phone before grabbing my wrist to drag me into the gym to find somewhere to sit. Finding somewhere Suki could see the court from, I leaned against the wall behind her. The crowd was roaring, cheering on their favorite players as the first quarter of the game was already halfway over.

The scoreboard declared how the home team was smearing the visitors even though this was only a practice game. Suki was shouting her praise and I closed my eyes to drown out the noise filling the gym. I wasn't much interested in basketball, it just never really interested me, and I could go without the noise entirely.

When the game was finally over, Suki pulled me out of the gym behind her to watch the players as they left. When she went to join the crowd of fans, I went to go find a bench to sit down and wait for her. Knowing the drill already, it'd be at least 20 minutes before she was done squealing.

Suki was very much a fangirl for one player in particular but respected boundaries unlike many others I had seen before. Sure, she wanted to talk to her crush and give him gifts, but she wouldn't throw herself at him.

"What's with you?" I quirked up a brow at Suki as she walked towards me. She looked rather....happy.

"He said hello to me." She gushed while holding her blushing cheeks and I laughed. "Just you wait. When Cupid shoots your ass, it'll be me laughing."

"Not gonna happen anytime soon, so don't get too eager." Getting up from the bench, I pat down my pants. "Come on, you owe me snacks. I was good and you promised." Now it was my turn to drag her around to the nearest sweets shop. Taking in a deep breath of the delicious smelling air, I sighed while drooling. "This is my life."

"You need to get a better life." Suki popped off and I acted wounded.

"Food is my life and it is my only love!"

"You really need to find a _human_ love interest." She chuckled as I perused the shelves. "Haven't you ever had a crush on someone?"

"Does a gingerbread man count?"

"No!"

"Picky."

"Says you."

"I'm not picky. I mean, look at my variety." I smiled while waving my arms to all the shelves and pastry displays surrounding us.

"Just get your damn snacks." Suki laughed while shaking her head and I grinned. When we got to the checkout counter, Suki pulled out her penguin-shaped wallet to pay. Taking the bag from the cashier, we barely made it out the door before I fell flat on my rear.

Rubbing my nose and grumbling, I could have sworn I missed hitting the door. Was there a wall right behind it?

"Candy, are you okay?" Suki sounded worried.

"Fine, just hurt like a motherfu-" My voice trailed off as I was looking up and saw the wall I'd hit was in fact a person. An extremely tall person. The giant lazily looked down at me, his purple hair in his face as he said nothing. "Hey, watch where you're going next time." I said harshly while getting up and picking up the spilled bag of snacks.

"Haha, aren't you just the jokester, Candy?" Suki nervously laughed while cautiously stepping between the giant and I.

"I wasn't joking."

"Candy, shut up!" She hissed at me, looking a bit terrified actually. Looking back up at the purple-haired stranger, I finally noticed the dangerous air surrounding him. Wait, was he glaring at me?

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I snapped while glaring right back at the tall dude. Suki was trying to drag me away but I wasn't budging from this glare-off.

"Tch, so annoying.... I'll crush you." His voice was a slow drone as he raised one of his huge hands. It didn't look like he was going to actually hit me, strangely enough, and I just happened to notice a box partially sticking out of the bag he had.

"You like those, too?!" I pointed to the box and his hand stopped mid-air.

"....Yeah." And the glare on his face faded.

"Where did you even find those? I've been looking everywhere since the old shop stopped carrying them."

"You....like snacks?"

"Absolutely!" I laughed while holding up the bag in my grasp.

"Got it from down there." He droned while pointing down the street.

"I'll have to check it out sometime, then." Turning my gaze back to the big dude, I furrowed my brows. "But seriously, watch where you're going next time." I said before letting Suki finally drag me away.

"Candy, are you crazy?!"

"From the last time I checked, no."

"Then why in the Hell would you try to start something with _him_ of all people?"

"What, is he some big shot I don't know about?"

"You idiot, that's Murasakibara, Atsushi."

"That's a mouthful."

"Idiot!" Suki popped the back of my head. "He's from the team we just watched."

"To be fair, I didn't watch." She raised her hand again as a warning and I covered the back of my head.

"He's one of the Generation of Miracles."

"The who do what now?"

"Oh my- Just look it up when you get home." She waved before turning down a residential street. "Goodbye, Candy."

"Bye." I waved back and dug into my backpack for my skateboard to ride home. The grip tape was decorated with monster claws slashes while the design on the bottom of the board was a werewolf ripping through the wood. Even the wheels were customized, able to glow in the dark if I rode at night.

The board had been a birthday gift from the previous year and was still my favorite.


	2. Poor Skateboard

Dips between each slab of sidewalk made the wheels of my skateboard clack against the next. I zoomed along the road, aware enough to avoid the people walking here and there. The setting sun in the distance lit the sky like it was on fire.

I was on my way home after hanging out with Suki, enjoying the casual ride, and wondering what I'd do for the weekend.

A teenager with a bike suddenly came out of an alley, pizza boxes strapped to the back of his ride. I shouted a warning to him but he didn't seem to hear me. I tried to slow my speed, however, I didn't actually have the time to stop.

Time seemed to slow as the boy finally noticed me and jumped back while abandoning his bike. I groaned, already cringing since I knew this was going to hurt.

I went flying forward as my skateboard got tangled in the fallen bike. One second I saw concrete coming at me, the next it was some jersey jacket and my face collided into it.

"Oof!" The impact may not have been as bad as hitting bare concrete, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"You punk! Watch where the Hell you're going!" I sat up and turned to glare at the pizza boy.

"Screw you!" I snarled. "You should look both ways before jumping out with that rusty ass bike!" The teenager's face went red with anger.

"Oh, it's you again...." A low voice droned and I turned back to look at who had softened my landing.

"Dude, we gotta stop crashing into each other like this." I stated while looking at the purpled-haired stranger. "Though I will admit this time was purely accidental- Don't you fucking dare touch my skateboard!" I yelled at the pizza boy.

"Oh, you mean this one?" I quickly got off the basketball player and stepped towards the teen with my board.

"Put it down and I won't hurt you."

"You? Hurt me? Don't make me laugh, you're just a girl." He laughed. Oh, I hated hearing 'you're just a girl' so fucking much. First off, I wasn't a girl. Secondly, even if I was, being a girl didn't mean I couldn't beat the snot out of someone.

I took another step forward and he took a step back while raising my board over his head. I wasn't going to play his stupid games and just reared back my fist.

My knuckles dug into his gut, causing him to double over in pain while groaning. My skateboard fell and rolled into the street when he lost hold of it.

"Pathetic." I mumbled under my breath while going to get my board. Picking it up, I inspected it for damage. Nothing more than a few scuffs, thank goodness.

A loud horn blared and my eyes locked onto the grill of an oncoming semi. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights until my legs moved to back out of the way. Had the truck been going the speed limit, I would have been fine, but with it going what looked to be 50 or more....

A large arm wrapped around my waist and yanked me back just as the semi's horn blared again and sped past. I was breathing heavily from the panic, finding that my hands were clinging to my board and my savior's sleeve for dear life.

"Th-thanks." I muttered as my feet were dangling just off the ground.

"....I think you need to look both ways as well."

"I know! Just put me down before I hit you, too."

"Mm....no." He droned, holding me to the side like a large stuffed animal while walking down the sidewalk away from the groaning pizza boy still holding his stomach.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!" The purple-haired giant just ignored me and people were beginning to stare. I glared at them until they looked away but that didn't stop all of the onlookers. "Damn it, put me down! I hope your-" I was cut off by a lollipop being shoved into my mouth.

"So annoying." He sighed.

"Put me down and I can go home and never see you again." His violet irises only glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "This is cherry, right? Tastes like it." I pulled the lollipop from my mouth to see that it was dark red.

"Yeah."

"So why are you so insistent on carrying me?"

"I....don't know."

"Do you know your name, at least?" I looked at him with a flat expression while enjoying the free candy.

"Murasakibara, Atsushi."

"Oh, right. The mouthful."

"Where do you live?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He stopped walking and looked down at me. When I realized he wouldn't move until I answered I rolled my eyes and pointed to a street. "Down there. If you even think about stalking me, I'll beat your ass."

"Mm." He lazily hummed, not really reacting to the threat in the slightest. Silence fell as we began to pass houses and mailboxes. The dude barely talked, didn't give straight answers, so I wasn't going to figure out why he refused to put me down.

Might as well enjoy the free ride like the lollipop, I guess.

"Right here." I pointed to the light grey house, seeing Mom's little truck in the driveway. The giant lumbered up to the driveway and I could see her tending to the flowers out front.

He set me down on the driveway, finally letting my feet hit the ground.

"Uh....thanks again. You know, for actually saving my life....and I guess the free ride home." I awkwardly ran a hand through my hair. What the Hell did people normally do in a situation like this?

"Oi!" Mom's voice called out from behind me. "Where the Hell have you been?! I thought you left Suki's a while ago!"

"Some jerk made me crash!" I shouted back.

"And the man is?" She pointed to the giant with her garden sheers while her other hand was on her hip.

"From Yosen!" I said after reading his jacket.

"Am I gonna have to kick his ass?!"

"No, he helped me!"

"....Did you make a new friend? Awe, baby, look at you growing up so fast!"

"Please ignore her." I turned to Atsushi and saw that he didn't look fazed at all by the interaction. "So....you can go home now. I'll pay you back for the lollipop some other time." He gave a slight nod before turning away and walking off. "Such a weird dude."


	3. Sugar, Spice, and a Dash of Roast a Bitch

Sitting at lunch by myself since Suki was absent for a doctor's appointment, I ripped open a bag of chips I had stashed away in my jacket sleeve. Along with the love of snacks, I had learned numerous ways of hiding them on my person. I heard giggling behind me before someone rammed into my back as a food tray hit the back of my head.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't see you there, _Randy_." The girl that had hit me feigned innocence while twisting the nickname Suki had given me. Silently glaring at her, I wasn't shocked to see it was the resident asshole that liked to make others' lives Hell. She giggled again while looking me up and down. "My, Randy, how are you wearing those horrid pants? And _that_ jacket? I think you need to stop stealing from your brother's closet."

"And I think you should fuck off and mind your own damn business. Maybe also try thinking about your own fashion choices before judging mine. We all know you stuff, Chiaki. Your trail of tissues gave it away."

"What did you say, bitch?!"

"You heard me." I honestly wasn't in the mood to just take this girl's shit. Suki was usually the one to de-escalate, but without her here no one could stop me. "So why don't you mosey on and find another Kleenex box to empty out?"

"Why you little-" She cut herself off when I stood up, looking down at her with an angry glare.

"Suki isn't here to save you, so just fuck off before you piss me off more."

"Chi-Chiaki...." Another girl spoke up while tugging on the back of Chiaki's shirt. "Let's just go."

~

After school, I headed for the sweets shop. The bell on the door jingled when I opened it and the familiar scent of all the sweets put a small smile on my face. A person with a sweet tooth could be in Heaven here.

I bought a small cake and thanked the woman at the register before finding an available table to eat at. I sat down next to a window to enjoy the warm sunlight and took a bite of the cake.

"Oh, that's so good." I groaned while grinning like an idiot. The cake was practically melting on my tongue and was so soft. When I was about halfway through the delicious cake, someone sat down in front of me. "'Sup, Kabe." He looked at me with that expression he seemed to always have.

"That's not my name...." His tone sounded like he didn't actually care while his eyes were only half-open as if he was tired. "And you still owe me."

"Fine, have some of this." I pushed my cake towards him and he glanced at it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if I want more, I'll go buy more." I said before standing up. "Actually, you can have the rest of that. I'm gonna get more." His eyes kind of lit up when he turned his attention to the cake.

Coming back to the table after buying a second one, the giant had somehow already inhaled what was left of the cake.

"Hey....what's your name?" He droned as I stabbed the little fork into my cake.

"Suki likes to call me Candy, so you can just use that."

"....Candy?" I felt my ears heat up with slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, uh....she says I'm hard on the outside and soft on the inside....like candy." I explained.

"Oh."

~

For nearly two weeks in a row, I'd go to the sweets shop and Atsushi would be there, seemingly waiting for me to buy us sweets to eat at that window table. Suki would walk with me there but would continue on home since she was still rather intimidated by the giant, however, she wanted to make sure I at least got to the shop.

Today, though, I got to the shop first and sat down at the usual table with a candy bar. Watching people pass on the sidewalk and cars go by, I nibbled on the bar.

"Candy, look what I found." I looked up to see Atsushi walked over before he set down a bag onto the table. He began digging through the bag, pulling out snacks, and pushed a bag of beef jerky in front of me. "You said you liked this, right?"

"Awe, you're so nice, Kabe!" I grinned while hugging the bag like a dork. "As thanks, you can have a bite of my candy bar." Holding the said treat over the table, I made a face. "You should be honored, I don't usually share."

"Eh? But you share with me." He leaned forward and took a bite from the offered bar.

"Only because you get me snacks, too."

"Hmm...." He hummed while picking up a bag of chips. Watching the giant, I saw more of his lavender hair fall into his face as he looked down at the chip bag.

"Hey, why do you keep coming here?" I asked and Atsushi glanced up to me with a chip sticking out of his mouth. "I mean, I've never seen you here before. What made you start coming here?"

"....I....don't know." He lazily replied. It looked like he wanted to say more, but another boy with a matching jersey jacket came over.

"So, this is where you've been sneaking off to. Coach isn't happy with you missing practice, you know." He said while looking at Atsushi with his fists on his hips. The boy had black hair and rich, dark eyes while his bangs covered half of his face.

"Oh." Atsushi ate another chip but the look in his eyes changed.

"So you're from Yosen, too?" I questioned and the boy looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"That's Candy. Let's go." Atsushi stood up and gathered his things and if my eyes weren't mistaken he shot the boy a dark look.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Candy." He politely waved before the two both left. _'What the Hell just happened?'_ I thought while watching them go. _'Has he really been missing practice?'_

I decided to leave shortly after, pulling out my skateboard to ride home. I lazily rolled down the sidewalk while thinking about what I'd just seen. Did Atsushi not like that other guy? Was he upset about his snack being interrupted?


	4. Smartass

Getting out of bed, I sluggishly went downstairs while trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. Yawning, I walked into the kitchen to rustle up some breakfast. Reaching for the cereal, the doorbell rang.

With how early it was, I could only assume it was a package being delivered because I definitely wasn't expecting anyone to come over until later. Suki and I were going to be hanging out again, and I even checked the clock to make sure I hadn't slept in late.

Yawning again as I answered the door, I was surprised to see Atsushi instead of a mail carrier.

"Kabe, what are you doing here?"

"....Candy, where are your pants?"

"My room. Why, do you need a spare pair? Don't think they'll fit, though." From his expression, he wasn't impressed by the smart alec response. "Come in, you can sit on the couch while I go get pants." Closing the door behind Atsushi, I went back upstairs to find some sweatpants to cover my boxers. "Hey, you hungry? I was about to get some cereal."

"....Yeah." The giant then followed me into the kitchen after I came down the stairs.

"So, why are you here, anyway?" I reached for the cereal and pulled it down before grabbing a couple of bowls.

"Mm." He simply hummed while watching me pour milk over the cereal in the bowls.

"Wanna actually answer me?"

"....Don't know." Rolling my eyes, I sat down at the table and passed him the second bowl.

"Were you just bored?"

"....Yeah."

"So....you any good at basketball?" I casually asked while scooping up cereal to shovel it into my mouth.

"I thought your friend Suki took you to our games."

"Doesn't mean I watch."

"Next time....watch."

"You're no fun." I pouted and there was a knock at the front door before it swung open.

"Candy! Get your ass up, I got something to show you!" Suki's voice carried through the house. Getting up, I went into the living room to see what she had. "Wow, you have pants on. ....What time is it?" She questioned while pulling her phone out to check. "Since when do you wear pants this early in the day?"

"Since people started coming to my house before I've even eaten breakfast." I said, referring to the giant in my dining room.

"Oh, if you haven't eaten, we can go somewhere."

"I have, I wasn't talking about you." My face went flat when I felt Atsushi standing right behind me. "I'm talking about him." I pointed up.

"....And how does he know where you live?"

"Long story."

"Usually is...." She muttered, her gaze lingering on the giant.

"You wanted to show me something?"

"It's at my house."

"Let me grab my shoes, then."

Walking to Suki's house, I noticed she was walking in a rather stiff manner. She was tense and I couldn't figure out why. Leaning over to her, I whispered near her ear.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your friend that decided to tag along scares the shit out of me."

"Seriously? He's a puppy! A giant, lazy, purple puppy."

"Says the one that'll watch horror movies before bed."

"....That supposed to mean something?" I quirked up a brow and Suki gave me a look while going up her porch steps. Her place was a larger white house with window boxes full of colorful flowers and honeysuckle growing up a lattice by the front door.

The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside, if not grander since her family came from old money. Following her through the house to the dining room, she motioned for us to sit down at the table and we did. My eyes landed on something covered by a small sheet on the table.

"You know how much I've been wanting to become a pastry chef?" Suki questioned and I nodded. "Well, this is gonna help me learn to make a bunch of different stuff!" She pulled the sheet away, showing one of those turning stands for cakes and various piping tips and tools. "It all also came with a book full of recipes. I also went ahead and tried it out. Here."

The plate she slid in front of me made me....worried. It was a blob of an unknown green substance with literal bugs and twigs sticking out of it. The bugs weren't moving, meaning they must have died....

My eyebrow twitched and I poked the blob with the fork that was on the plate.

"Go on, it's not gonna kill you."

"You sure?" Suki raised her hand to let me know she'd smack me upside the head if I didn't at least try it. Swallowing, I quickly gave thanks for the food and quickly took a bite.

To my surprise, the blob was actually a cake. A delicious, soft cake. Stabbing one of the bugs, I saw that it was actually just chocolate.

"What the Hell? Dude, you gotta try this." Before Atsushi could react, I shoved a bite of the cake into his mouth. "Suki, how did you manage to do this?" She smiled and raised the book she'd mentioned.

"I told you it came with recipes. This one is from the Halloween section. I thought you'd get a kick out of it." She flipped the book open to the page. "It came with a mold for the bugs, too."

"My little Suki is growing up so fast!" I pretended to wipe away a tear. "Soon, she won't need my food addicted ass and will move on to the big leagues."

"I wouldn't. It'd be too boring without you." She chuckled and I turned to Atsushi as he was just watching it all play out while eating the cake.

"Oi! Don't eat it all!"

~

Suki waved from her doorway as I stood on the sidewalk waving back. We ended up spending the day trying out different sweets she whipped up, having both of us as critiques to help her improve. Not that either of us complained, Atsushi and I loved getting free sweets.

Turning away as Suki went back into her house, I could feel Atsushi looking at me.

"What?"

"....You act differently around her." He stated and I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, yeah. I've known her longer than anyone else. I just feel comfortable around her." I explained. "I mean, before she moved here I didn't exactly have any friends either. She kinda taught me how to open up."

"Taught you?"

"Don't make it weird, but Suki is one of those people that just....lights up a room, you know? I was going through a tough time and then she came along and made things....brighter."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How many friends do you have now?"

"Two." I laughed. "Impressive, right?"

"....Suki and me?"

"Duh, Kabe." I lightly smacked his arm with the back of my hand. "Wouldn't buy you snacks otherwise."


	5. Haggle

Waiting at the cash register for the woman to come back after rushing into the kitchen after there was a loud crash, something rested on my head. Glancing up, I saw Atsushi was using me as an armrest.

"What are you doing?" His hand slid in front of my face, almost blocking out my vision from the sheer size of it.

"....I don't know.... You're just so short."

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall. It's like someone slipped fertilizer into your snacks or something."

"Mmm." Atsushi simply hummed and I sighed. When the woman finally came back, she was covered in smears of flower.

"Sorry for the wait. New kid is getting used to the kitchen." She lightly chuckled. "Now, your total will be --.--." Nodding, I pulled out the cash to pay. "Have a nice day!" She smiled while completely ignoring the giant hand in front of my face the entire time.

Going to sit down at our usual spot, I soon regretted it when I glanced across the street and made eye contact with Chiaki and her friends. I could already see her stupid smirk from where I sat.

Trying to ignore it, she was soon walking into the shop while looking for me. I groaned while slouching in my chair to avoid being seen. I most definitely did not want to encounter her with Atsushi around.

The giant looked at me with a bit of confusion and I averted my gaze to the table. Maybe if I thought hard enough I'd melt right into the furniture.

That hope was crushed when a well-manicured hand slapped onto the table in front of me.

"Hello, _Randy._ What brings you here?" She sneered and one of her friends snickered. I noticed the girl that had the common sense to leave me alone was no longer in the group.

"Food, obviously. You?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Just wondering what our little friend was up to. You're always so alone, I thought we could keep you company for a bit." Chiaki gave a sickly sweet smile and giggling came from behind her.

"I'm not alone." I waved to Atsushi as he was taking a drink from his straw. She probably missed the big guy because of the shelf a few feet behind his seat, but I couldn't fathom how she missed the giant when she got closer to the table.

"....Your name is Randy?" Atsushi asked with a lazy tone and I wanted to pinch the bridge of my nose as giggles turned to laughs.

"They just call me that. It's a play on Candy."

"....Oh....okay." He simply stuck a cookie in his mouth, not really caring while glancing at Chiaki as she was staring at him.

"Randy, why don't you introduce me to your friend here?" Chiaki's tone made me look at her and wonder what she was playing at. She actually looked....interested in Atsushi.

"This is Murasakibara. I think I'm just gonna go now." I stood and stuffed the snacks into my backpack.

"Oh, too bad. Bye-bye, Randy!" Chiaki took my seat while waving. "I guess I'll just keep Murisakibara company instead." Even though she hadn't really insulted me yet, I had the strong urge to punch her. I wasn't going to dictate who Atsushi hung out with or not, so I just went to walk away.

Until a hand rested on my shoulder and I was surprised to see those violet eyes looking a bit angry when they were usually so calm.

"These aren't your friends, are they?"

"No." I muttered and that was all he needed to hear before getting up.

"Where are you going, Murisakibara?" Chiaki batted her eyelashes but it did nothing to the giant.

"With _Candy_. If you're not their friend, I'm not staying. Leave us alone, or I'll _crush_ you." He had that same dangerous look in his eyes I'd only seen once before. Atsushi lead me out of the shop and down the street, leaving behind a group of rather shocked girls.

"You don't have to avoid them just because I'm not friends with them."

"Mmm.... But you were leaving."

"And?" He remained quiet and I sighed through my nose. By now I knew if he didn't want to answer a question, he just simply wouldn't.

~

My leg was bouncing underneath my desk as the clock on the wall slowly ticked. It was the last class of the day and I already wanted to just bolt from the room. It wasn't that the lesson was extremely boring or anything, I just never did well sitting in one place for long unless I was reading an interesting book, playing a game, or eating.

"Are you excited for the game today?" Suki whispered as she leaned over with a smile on her face.

"No. Tired of sitting all day."

"Uh-huh."

"I am."

"Sure." She chuckled and the noise caught the attention of the teacher.

"Tesua, is there something funny about my lecture?"

"N-No, sir." Suki slid further into her chair when the teacher turned back to the board, her cheeks turning bright red as giggles erupted in the room.

~

"Kabe!" I yelled out to Atsushi while waving my hand when he turned to look at me. I could see some of his teammates behind him, however, I didn't pay them much mind. "Why didn't you tell me you were that good? You absolutely crushed those guys!"

"Mmm...." He hummed while sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

"That was actually really intense to watch, dude. I think I might actually start watching your games from now on." I laughed but paused when I heard crying. Looking around Atsushi, I saw one of his teammates in a fit of tears while the other ones looked a bit shocked.

I also noticed a woman in a black suit walking over calmly, an air of dominance surrounding her. Her long, black hair swayed behind her before she stopped right next to Atsushi.

"Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Uh...." 'Oh, fuck. Oh, shit. Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?'

"Candychin." Atsushi answered for me while looking down at the woman. 'Candychin?' I raised an eyebrow at the added part on the end. The woman's gaze sharpened.

"So, you're the reason he's been missing practice. I would advise you to distance yourself from Murisakibara."

"Wha- Kabe!" I felt the ground disappear from under my feet from Atsushi picking me up. He slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes- something I was *very* much not used to from my size.

"I'll go to practice of Candychin can go, too!" His voice took on a child-like tone as he turned to his team.

"Dude, put me down!"

"No."

"You're coming to practice whether you like it or not." The woman said firmly. Sighing with defeat, I just dangled from the giant's shoulder as an argument ensued between Atsushi and the well-dressed woman.

I was well aware that people were staring and watching the spectacle before them but I didn't want to look up. If I didn't look at them, then I didn't have to see all the strangers watching me being treated like a bag of vegetables.

Atsushi suddenly swung around and began to walk away. I happened to look at the Yosen team and many of their mouths were just hanging open from whatever had just been said. The woman looked enraged, and my face simply matched the teams'.

What the fuck just happened?

"Uh....Kabe? You can put me down now."

"No." His tone was firm, a surprising change from his usual lazy drone. I turned and looked at his head of lavender hair.

"You either put me down, or I make you put me down." He just silently kept walking through the park by the gym. "Fine, be that way!" I huffed before swinging my leg back a good few inches before kicking Atsushi in the gut. He wheezed and fell down, not expecting the strength behind the hit.

However, karma got me back since Atsushi's shoulder slammed into me from the fall.

"Oh, fuck." I groaned. "That's definitely gonna bruise." Atsushi pushed himself up onto his hands and knees over me, actually glaring at me through his half-opened eyes. "Look, I did warn you." After a few seconds, his glare turned into....a childish pout.

"But I don't want to go to practice and miss our snacks!" He whined.

"We can have snacks on the weekends still."

"No."

"Why does it have to be an everyday thing?" I crossed my arms and Atsushi seemed to think before answering.

"Because."

"Because _why?_ "

"You give me snacks."

"What are you, a kid?" I laughed. "Okay, look. I'm pretty sure you just got in trouble, and I think you're just gonna be in deeper shit if you keep this up. So, why don't you go back and apologize and we can keep up the snack meet-ups on the weekends and days you don't have practice?"

"No." He sat back, crossing his arms while looking away and pouting. This behavior was....so different from usual that I didn't know where it was even coming from. He was honestly acting like a brat trying to get his way over some measly snacks and sweets. I mean, sure, I love that stuff too, but I didn't act like this about it.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stop buying you snacks." I sighed while sitting up and his eyes shot to me.

"....But....Candychin!" Was he....was he whining? Oh, my God. The giant was whining.

"No 'but's! You either work shit out with your team or no snacks from me."

"You're being mean."

"You're being selfish." I rose my eyebrows while retorting. "Your team needs you and you've been skipping out on them for free snacks."

"But I show up for games."

"Without practice, you're gonna start losing."

"I'm tall enough. No one can beat absolute height." His expression changed and I quirked up a brow.

"Looked like more than just height working in your favor out there tonight." Atsushi just clicked his tongue at me.

"Don't start sounding like Kurochin." He grumbled under his breath


	6. Teddy Bear

Days passed and Atsushi's odd behavior continued. I was like he was having mood swings, ranging from his normal lazy self to whining like a child and hanging on me like a toddler to his mother's leg. Except this toddler was humongous and could make even me look short.

Digging through my locker, I drowned out the noise around me in the hall while gathering my stuff. I was lost in thought, trying to figure out a new tactic to get Atsushi to attend practice and stop skipping just for snacks.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I closed my locker before jolting when I turned and came face-to-face....well, face-to-chest, with someone.

"Kabe?! What Hell are you doing here?" I hissed, noticing the people in the hall staring at the basketball player with wide eyes. I was beginning to think Atsushi liked causing a scene.

"I....needed a teddy bear."

"Don't you dare-" He was already picking me up. "I _swear_." He ignored my growl while carrying me away from the lockers, acting oblivious to the onlookers. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a fucking teddy bear?"

"I can take you to practice today, though. Murochin also said he'd bring snacks this time." Atsushi adjusted his hold on me when we got outside, carrying me bridal style as I crossed my arms and maintained a pissed-off expression.

The walk to Yosen felt like an eternity between the silence and the stares that had my ears burning. Reaching the gym, the giant strolled past the propped open door and the sound of dribbling filled my ears.

"Ah! Murasaki- ....Uh....person." A boy in a t-shirt and shorts paused while pointing at me. "Why are you....carrying....uh...." He seemed unsure of how to go about the situation and Atsushi apparently got bored since he walked away.

He leaned against a wall and slid down it, placing me in his lap while picking up a shopping bag that had been on the floor. Atsushi dug out a bag of chips and held it out to me. I just glared at him with my arms still crossed.

"Come on, Candychin. It's your favorite flavor." He shook the bag at me and, damn it, he was right. Snatching the bag, I didn't say anything. Atsushi's expression softened but I was actually tempted to punch him for manhandling me.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Mmm...."

"Your coach is gonna get pissed." I shot him a look before popping a chip into my mouth. Speak of the devil, the well-dressed woman walked over with a kendo sword and smacked Atsushi with it.

"Get off your lazy butt and practice!" She shouted at him and he rubbed his head while pouting.

"But I don't wanna leave Candychin alone."

"Be glad I even allowed her to come!"

"Them." Atsushi corrected. "Candychin uses 'them'." It seemed to take a few seconds for the gears in the woman's head to click into the right place.

"Apologies. Just get to practicing." She shot one last glare at Atsushi.

"Candy? What are you doing here?" I looked up to see the dark-haired boy with half his face covered.

"Got carried against my will."

"So you convinced the coach to let Candy come?"

"Mm." Atsushi hummed in response while nodding.

"Is it....normal for the coach to...." I trailed off while gesturing getting bonked on the head.

"Sometimes." He chuckled before waving to Atsushi. "Come on, you can hang out with Candy during breaks." He gained a reassuring smile and the giant actually complied, setting me down onto the floor to jog out onto the court.

Raiding the bag of snacks, I decided to go ahead and get my homework done while the team was jogging, stretching, and practicing passes. During each water break, though, Atsushi was right next to me and....turned out to be really fucking smart when it came to physics when he saw my worksheet for that class.

When the buzzer went off, the team funneled to the locker room to get cleaned up now that practice was over. Which, honestly, I was glad for since the gym absolutely reeked of sweat. Packing my stuff back into my bag, I waited. And waited.

One after another, they started coming out of the locker room but none of them were the purple-headed giant. When they stopped coming out and Atsushi still hadn't, I groaned and got to my feet.

Standing at the door of the locker room, I rose my voice.

"Kabe! Hurry up, you're taking forever." There was no response. "Kabe?" Silence. "Hey, are you okay in there?" Worry set in and I stepped into the locker room. "Oh, I hope you didn't slip and bust your head open." I mumbled while going past a few rows of lockers. "Kabe?! You good, dude?"

"I'm fine."

"Fuckin' shit-" I jolted when a voice came from behind me. "Dude, what the Hell? Where the _fuck_ did you come from?" My irritation soon turned to embarrassment when I realized the giant was only in a towel.

"The shower." He looked at me like I was stupid while running a hand through his hair, slicking it back since it was still wet.

"T-timdies?!" I whispered out of pure shock while seeing Atsushi's gorgeously sculpted muscles. He barely ever did anything from what I saw, but the mostly naked body before me attested to something else entirely.

Now I knew why the giant could carry me with such ease. Now I knew why his go-to threat was 'crushing' people.

The dude's biceps looked big enough to pop my head off.

"....What?" Atsushi rose a brow at me and my face flushed red and I hoped to all in creation he hadn't actually heard what I'd said.

"Clothes! Put some clothes on!" I spun on my heel to look away, unable to handle how mature he looked with his hair out of his face.

"What are you even doing in here, Candychin?"

"You were taking too long, a-and I yelled for you at the door b-but you didn't answer." I pointed.

"Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." Atsushi grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, pressing the back of his other hand to my forehead. I smacked his hands away.

"I'm fine! Just get some pants on!"

"....Mm." He went between the lockers and I felt myself somewhat relax now that I couldn't see a majority of his body. However, my soul ascended when I saw him flip a towel over his shoulders before opening a locker.

This dude was now butt ass naked behind the lockers.

I sank down onto a bench, holding my head while resting my elbows onto my knees. I was internally screaming, my mind shouting as my cheeks burned. Oh, Suki would have a field day with this if she found out.

When I heard the locker close, I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You done?"

"Yeah." Atsushi's lazy voice droned. Raising my head, I saw his long hair soaked his shirt since it was still wet.

"Kabe, dry your hair. You're gonna get sick." His face went blank before he tossed his towel at me and sat on the bench. "Seriously?"

"Mm."

"You child." I sighed, standing up to dry his hair. _'Sometimes I wonder if all this shit is intentionally and not just being a dense, spoiled brat.'_ I thought while rubbing the towel over Atsushi's hair. He at least sat still for me, and when I lifted the towel enough to see his face, it looked like he was thinking about something. "There. Now, come on. I have to get home before it gets too late."

"Candychin....?" He grabbed my jacket sleeve when I went to walk away.

"What?" My brows furrowed with confusion at the expression he was making.

"....Do....do you hate me?" My eyes widened.

"What? Why would I hate you?" He didn't say anything while still looking at the floor. "Kabe, why would you think I hate you?" His gaze drifted up to me as he softly smiled.

"Just asking." Now I was worried him taking so long in here might have to do with him having that thought on his mind. It had to have come from somewhere....but where?


	7. Kabe has Skill

"Suki.... I need your help." I spoke into the phone while holed up in my closet.

"Why? What happened?" Her voice was serious since mine had been, too.

"I think.... I think I like someone." I mumbled as my free hand fiddled with the blanket wrapped around me. My dreams lately had been plagued by....a certain someone, and it was making quite a few things awkward.

"What?" Suki laughed.

" _I think I like someone_."

"Are you serious? And not a gingerbread man?"

"I'm serious and it's not a gingerbread man!" I hissed.

"Holy shit! *Who?!*" Suki's voice pitched with curiosity and excitement. Biting my bottom lip, I rubbed the blanket between my fingers, unsure whether I should answer or not. "Candy?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is it?"

"....Atsushi...." My voice was so quiet that I wasn't sure she heard me.

"Who?"

"....Atsushi. Kabe."

"Oh, shit!" Suki's voice got louder. "I mean, it makes sense but _damn_ , Candy. Took you this long?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I've seen him carrying you like a bag of potatoes and not get his ass kicked. There's also the fact that you share snacks with him. Don't think I forgot about the cake incident. There was also that time-"

"Okay! I get it, _damn!_ "

"I'm just saying, I'm not surprised it was him. You guys get along really well." Suki stated and I could hear a whisk hitting a metal bowl in the background of the call. "You're both also really scary, so that fits."

"Oi."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not intimidating." I simply stared at the wall in front of me. "That's what I thought. So, you gonna tell him?" My face flushed just at the thought of doing that. "Hello?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you might want to figure it out. Summer's around the corner." I heard what sounded like pans hitting against each other. "There's no telling what might happen then, you know?"

"What?"

"I mean, just because he's single now doesn't mean he will be when you get back from vacation. I can help you if you want. You know, like teach you how to make cute chocolates, or-"

"I'm good." I quickly said. "I just....I think I need to sort it all out."

"Well, let me know what you decide. I wanna watch cupid shoot your ass." Suki laughed.

~

"Suki, what is this?" I rose a brow at the envelopes scattered in front of me on my floor.

"Paper."

"I can see that, but why is it....scented?" I rose a brow, smelling the different perfumes on the envelopes. "And why is my name on them?"

"They're to help."

"With?"

"Confessing. Duh." She sat down in front of me while pointing to the envelopes.

"But I still haven't-"

"But if you _do_ , don't you want to be prepared?" Suki rose her eyebrows while wiggling her fingers at the envelopes.

"You're insufferable."

"Oh, wow! Pulling out the big words, huh?" I grabbed a pillow off the edge of my bed and threw it at her. She was giggling and clearly amused.

"I have to figure out a way to tell him I'm leaving for the summer first."

"What? You haven't told him yet?" Suki's eyes went wide. "Candy, come on!"

"What? Any time I try I just end up changing the subject. The dude already clings to me trying to go home after practice, what do you think he'll do when he hears I'm gonna be gone more than a month?"

"Point taken. But you can't just leave and tell him _nothing_ , Dai." Suki's tone was serious and the fact that she used my real name backed how serious she was being. "You don't have to confess, however, you should at least tell him you won't be here for summer break."

"....I know." I sighed.

"Good. Now, _confession letters!_ " She grinned like an idiot while waving to the envelopes. "This one's short and simple, this one's really sappy, and that one is-"

"Okay, okay! Slow down!"

~

"Hey, you still up?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes. Quite healthy, actually-"

" _Candy_ , I swear."

"I never looked up what the Generation of Miracles was. Now I'm curious-" A pillow smacked into my face.

"All this time?! How are you like this." Suki heavily sighed and a light lit up the dark room. She was sat up now, her tablet in her hands as she tapped on the YouTube app. "Get over here and watch this."

"Wait, you're not gonna tell me what it is?"

"It's a team from middle school." Suki explained as I crawled up next to her. "Basically all of them were prodigies in one way or another."

"Even Kabe?" My brows furrowed. I didn't doubt his skill, but the guy had such a lazy demeanor most of the time, and childish in other times.

"Especially him."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Watch this." And the video began to play, showing a basketball court and bleachers packed with people.


	8. Summer Vacation

"Okay, blue or green?" I questioned while holding up the popsicles.

"....Blue." Sitting on the bench, I handed the light blue popsicle to the purple giant. Ripping open my own, I took a bite while leaning back. It was a pretty day, so Suki had offered for us to go to the park for a walk and then cake at her place after. Atsushi and I were just waiting on her now, but when an ice cream cart went rolling by.... Well, I couldn't just _not_ get something.

Ducks were quacking and splashing around in the pond a few yards away, giving us something to watch while turtles were basking on rocks and logs. Some kids were laughing and barking dogs could be heard behind us in the distance. The park seeming to have a calm atmosphere today.

"Hey...."

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something." I glanced at Atsushi and saw he was already looking down at me, the popsicle just hanging out of his mouth. "It's nothing serious, just that I have plans for the summer."

"Mm-hm." The giant stretched out his legs while getting more comfortable on the bench, and rested his free arm on the back of the bench.

"As in my mom has a work-related vacation and is taking me with her."

"....Taking? You're leaving for the summer?" Atsushi questioned and I nodded while taking a bite from my frozen treat. "How long?"

"For the majority of summer break."

"Where?"

"The coast." I smiled. "I can bring you some shells back if you want."

"Mm."

"What, shells not your thing?" Chuckling, I looked back up at Atsushi and saw he looked to be thinking. I could clearly see the expression on his face since his hair was back in a ponytail.

"Bring me shells. And snacks."

"Aren't you predictable?" His gaze drifted to me and away from the pond. Atsushi fiddled with the popsicle in his hand before placing his other hand on the top of my head. "What?"

The giant tilted my head back while leaning down. His lips were cold at first from the popsicle but quickly got warm again as he kissed me. My mind went entirely blank, the cogs stopped turning, and I crushed the popsicle in my hand.

The few seconds the kiss lasted felt like minutes, and when he finally pulled back he was licking his lips like an animal would its maw. The cogs finally began to turn as my face started turning bright red.

"Tastes good...." Was I hearing things, or did Atsushi's voice really almost sound like a growl?

Standing up while my face felt like it was on fire, I did the only logical thing I could think of doing at that moment.

I ran.

~

Stepping off of the plane, Mom was absolutely dazzled by the sights around us. Her eyes lit up like a child's and she excitedly drug me to our hotel by the beach. Mom had wanted to settle in and check things out but we only got as far as unpacking before she passed out on the beds that felt like clouds.

The day after, however, we made it around the hotel to see the facilities available before making it to the beach. Mom was taking full advantage of the vacation, soaking in the sun and flirting with men she found attractive. I stood on the shore, digging my toes in the sand as the water lapped around my ankles.

I felt kind of bad about how I left things back home but I was already gone now and it'd have to wait. I honestly didn't intend to literally run away, and I don't know for sure why I did, but my mind was just screaming to run. So I did.

My face flushed from the memory and I smacked my cheeks while groaning.

"Ow, that looked like it hurt!" A voice came from beside me and I glared out of reflex. "Relax, I just wanted to say hi! The name's Kotetsu, Yu. You can just call me Yu, though." He smiled while holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it in the hopes that he'd leave me alone after, but instead, he seemed to get more comfortable. "What's your name?"

"....Dai." I replied, noticing how he actually had the same swim trunks as I did.

"Nice to meet you, Dai." Turning my attention back to the water, I tried ignoring him to see if that'd get him to leave. However, instead of him losing interest and wandering off, I started meeting his friends and they wouldn't leave me alone.

Just dealing with it since they didn't seem like bad guys, I ended up finding myself surrounded by them every day I went to the beach. Mom, on the other hand, was taking photos of all the pretty things she found- including the takoyaki guy that posed with the food I was trying to order. And, when I had the chance, I went looking for shells.

~

"Candy!" Suki screamed, tackling me in the airport while Mom was laughing.

"Hey, Suki. How ya been?" I grinned.

"How about you two go ahead and head on back home? I want to get these photos printed before I go home." Mom pat her camera and I nodded.

"Okay, be careful."

"You, too, darling." She grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Behave."

"So? How was your vacation?"

"Fun, actually. A little irritating at times, but whatever." I answered while walking next to Suki.

"Tell me _everything_." She waved her hand. "What you ate, what you did, all of it." Chuckling, I ran a hand through my short hair and did just that as we walked back home.


	9. Begone, Yu

Going back to school, I was actually beginning to get really nervous. I had yet to see Atsushi at all and it was already Thursday. I was also getting worried that my running away the last time we saw each other might have given him the wrong idea....

With my brows furrowed in thought while absentmindedly cleaning my skateboard, I tried to think of a way to reach out to Atsushi and clear things up. However, my bedroom door swung open with such force that I nearly jumped out of my skin. A large figure was standing there, giant hands on my door and frame while panting, and violet eyes locked on me.

Atsushi paused, his eyes going wide, and only took a few steps to cross the room before tackling me like Suki had. The difference this time, though, was instead of landing on an airport floor I landed on my rug. The giant buried his face into my neck and shoulder while hugging me and I was too shocked to react.

I snapped out of it when his grip tightened on my shirt and I awkwardly pat his back. He smelled like the sun and was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top. Did he just come from practice?

"K-Kabe?" My voice came out quieter than I had expected. _'I really hope he can't hear my heart pounding, holy shit.'_ I thought.

"....Why?" Atsushi's voice was muffled by my shoulder, but I could still at least make out what he was saying. "Why'd you run away?" Maybe it was strange, but I was actually relieved by his child-like whine. Maybe he wasn't as angry as I thought.

"I....I got embarrassed."

"Why?" He raised his head to look at me, that familiar pout on his face. My ears burned and I wanted to avert my gaze but I managed not to.

"Because you kissed me. I wasn't....I wasn't expecting it."

"....Did you hate it?"

"No! No, no, that's not what I-" Groaning, I covered my face with my hands. "Could you not look at me like that, Atsushi?" The giant shifted, grabbing my wrist to lift one of my hands.

"Do you like me?" The heat from my ears spread to my cheeks and I swallowed. Slowly nodding, Atsushi grabbed my jaw and kissed me. Well, at least this time I didn't blank out.

His lips were soft and gentle, and his tongue pressed past my lips. Oh....oh, shit. Oh, shit, he was going all out. His tongue caressed my own as the hand on my jaw slid down, brushing his fingers over my throat. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end but it wasn't like I disliked the touch.

Rather, it was the opposite.

Reaching up, I cupped the back of Atsushi's head as my fingers weaved through his soft hair. The giant's hand stopped on the middle of my chest, and he pulled away from the kiss while smirking.

"Your heart's beating so fast, Candychin."

~

Walking through the halls of Yosen to the gym, I was looking out the windows as music played from my headphones. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned while sliding a headphone off of my ear.

"Yo, Dai!" I had a look of disbelief when I saw Yu, who was also wearing the Yosen uniform.

"Yo...."

"What are you doing here? That's not a Yosen uniform." He questioned while looking me up and down.

"I have a friend here, has basketball practice."

"Oh, really? Do you come here all the time?" I gave a short nod to answer. "Cool! We're on the baseball team. Maybe we'll get to know each other better since we'll be meeting like this more often."

"Maybe."

"Hey, why don't I walk you to the gym? You're going in the wrong way."

"I thought-"

"Nah, the girls' team is practicing in the other gym today. By the way, which one's your friend? I actually know the team."

"Uh....no, you've got the wrong idea."

"What? No, I'm serious. The girls' team is practicing in-"

"Okay, but I'm not looking for the girls' team."

"But you said your friend was on the basketball team. The gym you're headed to is where the boys' team is." I paused, looking at Yu and wondering if he was truly that dense or intentionally being that rude.

"Oh, Kabe, hey." I felt relief when I saw Atsushi come around the corner just behind Yu.

"Wall?" Yu looked confused and didn't seem aware that a giant was right behind him.

"I was looking for you." Atsushi droned, walking right past Yu while shooting him the dirtiest look I'd ever seen him make before.

"Sorry, got a bit held up. Yu, _this_ is my friend on the basketball team." I gestured to Atsushi. "Which is what I was trying to explain."

"You're friends with....M-Murisakibara?"

"But, Candychin...." The giant whined while slinging his arms over my shoulders while leaning on me. "I thought we were more than friends." I felt my cheeks heat up. "So you need to back off." His tone took a sharp turn when he looked at Yu.

"Right, yeah. Sorry man didn't know." Yu nervously laughed with his hands raised while backing away.

"Kabe, you didn't have to be so mean."

"I don't like him, though. And you're mine." He nuzzled my cheek like an overgrown cat. It was at that moment that something seemed to click. He was acting in a similar way to when he'd met Chiaki and her friends, just less touchy.

....How long has Atsushi actually viewed me as 'his'?


	10. Cuddles and K.O.

"You really should go home."

"I'm not contagious."

"Still, you should be resting."

"I am."

"No, you're playing video games."

"But....teddy bear."

"Don't you start that." I made a face as Atsushi pressed his cheek to the top of my head. He was sat criss-cross on my floor, holding me in his lap while we were playing a video game. He had just shown up at my door and picked me up to carry me back to my room.

I'm not even sure how he made it out of the house still in his pajamas- I was pretty sure he had at least three older siblings.

"You're spoiled, I hope you know that."

"Mm."

"Okay, look. After this round, you have to take a nap at least."

"....Okay."

"Good."

"Cuddle?"

"What?"

"I want to cuddle."

"While you sleep?"

"Yeah."

"....Fine, but you actually have to sleep."

"Yay." He droned and I rolled my eyes. Playing the game until the round was over, Atsushi took the controller from my hands and dropped it on the floor. Turning off the console and TV while I still could, the giant then drug me to the bed to curl up like a giant cat around me. He tucked his legs under mine while resting his head on my chest.

Truth be told, I actually really liked to cuddle, and Atsushi was just so warm and comfortable. Slowly running my fingers through his hair, I saw him close his eyes as he softly sighed. Closing my own eyes, I thought I might as well get a nap in, too.

~

Stretching my neck, I heard a few little pops. Twirling the pencil in my hand, I glared at the test on my desk. I was stuck on the last question and my brain was just blanking. Grumbling under my breath, I just picked one that seemed to fit best since it was a multi-choice question.

The bell rang and I hopped up to turn the test in. Suki was right next to me, looking drained from the day as we entered the hall.

"Please tell me that test was actually hard and it's not just me."

"That test was actually hard." I replied while stretching out my arms. "Pretty sure some of those questions weren't in the review."

"That wouldn't shock me." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You going to the sweets shop again today?"

"Shopping, actually. I need a better jacket since winter is coming. Wanna come with?"

"Of course! I could use some gloves." Pushing open the door to go outside, a cold breeze blew dead leaves across the ground and through the air. A large one smacked into the side of my face and I heavily sighed. Suki burst into laughter as I pulled it off and let the breeze carry it off....and smack into someone else's face.

"I think that leaf is on a mission." I said as Suki was trying to smother her laughter.

~

"Oh, these are cute!" She held up her hands with rainbow gloves covering her fingers and palms. Suki wiggled her fingers before her eyes drifted to another pair. "Oh, these are cute, too!" The pair she picked up had little cupcakes on them.

Browsing through the jackets in the size I wanted, I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for. I did know I at least wanted something that wasn't going to be itchy or too thin.

"Candy!" Suki gasped and my gaze went to the girl pulling something from a rack. "You _have_ to get this." She held up a dark grey hoodie with a Totoro stomach pattern and the hood had Totoro's face and ears. "It's even fluffy on the inside, look." She opened the hood to show the short fuzz that looked like fur.

"Oh, fuck yeah." I wandered over while squishing the fur and ears. "Holy shit, that's soft."

"Right?!" Her eyes went wide before she grabbed another one. "There's even a Catbus one! Candy, we have to." She looked me in the eye and I placed a hand onto her shoulder while making a dramatic expression.

"There's no other choice."

"Lemme see if I can find gloves to match this." Suki then hopped off back to the gloves while I held the hoodies. My eyes drifted to a table of charms and keychains. My eyes narrowed when I saw a group of little bears. They were varying colors with little clips to attach them to things.

Picking up one of them, I decided to buy it as well. It fit in my hand easily and had short fur that was a rusty color. It was adorable with small, round button eyes.

"Ooo, are you gonna give that to Murasakibara?" Suki popped up by my shoulder.

"What gives you that idea?"

"He keeps calling you his 'teddy bear'." I felt my cheeks go pink since she'd absolutely assumed correctly.

"Fuckin' Hell." I muttered and she laughed. "Oh, hush."

"What? It's cute. I'm seeing what you mean about him being a big, lazy puppy. Though, he's still really scary."

"He's only scary if you're a bag of chips."

"Says you."

"Oi."

~

With one hand shoved into my pocket, I held out the other one with the rusty bear while averting my gaze. I could see my breath in the cold air, and the longer the silence stretched out, the redder my cheeks got.

"Candychin, is that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." His tone was lazy as he grabbed the side of my head to rub his cheek against mine.

"Aw, come on!" I gave an irritated sigh while pushing his face away. Looking up at him, I only saw a little smile on his lips.

"Cute." Atsushi latched onto me now. "Candychin, you're so cute." He was holding onto me much like a stuffed animal and rubbed his cheek on mine again.

"Kabe! We're in public!"

"The park's mostly empty, though." Atsushi huffed. "Why can't I give you affection?"

"You can! Just stop with the cheek rubbing!"

"Boo." He pouted before getting a defiant look in his eyes. His head dipped lower, and I felt his tongue and hot breath run up my neck. "Thanks for the bear, Candychin." Atsushi's voice was right by my ear, sounding almost like a growl. My face exploded, however, and the giant found amusement in it. "Oh? Did you like that, Candychin?"

"No!" I quickly took a step back while covering my neck with my hands.

"Then why is your face so red?"

"Windburn!"

"Mm-hmm." Atsushi tilted my chin up with his fingers while looking down at me. "You only have to tell me what you like, and I'll do it, Candychin."

"I-I would like to finish our walk." I could swear steam was coming from my ears with how hot my face was.

"Oh, boo." He whined and the childish pouting was back. Why did I have to be so into when his voice dropped when he was trying to tease me? Why did I have to like how he slightly smirked while looking at my face turning red?

Lastly....where the HELL did this side of him come from? I was still just so used to the lazy humming and the tired-sounding voice and barely anything else from the giant that every time he pulled _that_ out it was a K.O.


	11. Winter Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Panting while leaning on the rails, I was exhausted from running. Trying to quickly catch my breath, I looked over the court to look for the purple giant. He was sitting on a bench due to the time-out. I was shocked to see the score being 64-60, though, since Yosen had been recently getting over 100 while the opposing team kept staying at 0.

Taking a deep breath, I shouted to get Atsushi's attention.

"Kabe!" He twisted on the bench and I gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry I'm late! The train got delayed!"

"Why are you all sweaty?" He questioned and I sighed.

"Had to run from the station. I didn't want to miss your game, dork." The buzzer went off just after Atsushi stood, signaling the time-out was over. He turned away, going over to the coach to get something from her before going onto the court.

Atsushi pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail and I went to find somewhere to sit. As the game went on, I could see why Seirin was being difficult for Yosen to beat. Their #10 was a speedy shit just going in circles around the other players.

Atsushi was usually able to completely shut down any attempted shot, but for the first time, I was actually seeing him having trouble doing that so much so that the scores went 72-71. I was upset for missing most of the game, but even more so now that I was seeing the game was more like a battle.

It even took two of Seirin's players to stop Atsushi from dunking. However, it seemed that was the last straw with how Atsushi picked up speed to block Seirin's #10. My eyes went wide when #10 jumped early, looking like he was flying, and shot the ball into the hoop. They were now tied, but the game wasn't over yet as Atsushi raced to the other end.

When the purple giant when to shoot, his legs locked up and he was unable to jump. ....Just how hard did Seirin push him? Atsushi tried to just use his arms, but a little blue-haired player flew out of nowhere and smacked the ball from his hands.

And then the buzzer went off signaling the timer running out.

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers as many stood up. It was only a single point difference, but this meant that....Yosen lost. To say I was shocked was an understatement from what I'd seen Yosen accomplish.

Waiting in the hall for Atsushi and his team to come off the court, I saw the giant with a towel on his head. I couldn't see his face because of the towel and his hair, but from how his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping his bag I knew he was upset.

I gently touched his arm, and his head barely lifted before he buried his face into my shoulder. My eyes went wide when I heard him sniffle, and I now knew why he had the towel on his head. He didn't want anyone to see him crying.

Rubbing my hand over his back in a comforting manner, I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me as he soaked my shoulder in tears. Leaning my cheek against his, I kept my voice low and soft.

"You can get them back next year, Atsushi."

"No." He sniffled. "I'm quitting basketball. It's boring anyway."

"Atsushi-"

"What's the point of playing if I'm not going to win?"

"Because it's something you enjoy."

"I don't."

"Then why did you try so hard?"

"I hate losing more." Sighing, I knew he wouldn't admit to liking the game, but it was all too clear that he did with how he was crying.

"Come on, let's go get some snacks."

"....Okay" Taking Atsushi by the hand, I walked him over to some vending machines and pulled out my wallet.

"What do you want?" I questioned and he pointed. Putting in the cash and hitting the numbers for it, the snack went tumbling down. Getting something else for myself, I bent over to pull out the snacks and handed Atsushi his.

He was quiet while eating but leaned on me as we sat on a bench. I noticed the little rusty bear dangling from the side of his bag.

"When you're done, you should go change out of your uniform."

"Mm."

"....I really am sorry about missing most of your game. I did try to get here sooner."

"'S okay. I lost anyway." Atsushi pouted.

"I'll make it to the next one. I promise."

"....Promise?" He peaked at me from between his hair and the towel. Raising my pinkie, Atsushi looked at me before wrapping his pinkie around mine to seal the promise. Standing up, I stood in front of the giant while grabbing the sides of the towel. Wiping the tears and sweat from his face, I then cupped his cheeks in my hands.

"You gotta keep playing for me to do that, though. So don't quit, okay?" He averted his gaze while pouted. "Okay?"

"Okay." Atsushi muttered. Leaning over, I kissed his cheek.

"Good."

~

"Are you done yet?"

"No." I spun my pencil while looking at the books spread out on the table. Atsushi rested his chin on my shoulder while whining.

"But you've been studying for so long."

"Because I don't want to fail. I'd like to pass to the next grade, thank you very much." The giant groaned while falling back onto the floor.

"Take a break, Candychin."

"I did when I made cocoa."

"That was _hours_ ago."

"Throw a tantrum, see if I care." I waved my hand while highlighting a phrase in the book.

"Mean!"

"You mispronounced 'responsible'."

"It's not nice to bully, Candychin." I could hear the pout in his voice, and a small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth.

"You're a big kid, Kabe. You can entertain yourself." He grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out before he sat back up. Atsushi blew on the back of my neck, making my hair stand on end. "Not what I meant!" I swatted at the giant and he only chuckled while leaning back. "Go read a book or something, jeez."

"But that's boring."

"Then play a game."

"Mm." He hummed while wrapping his arms around my waist. "How much more do you have?"

"A couple of chapters."

"Then why can't you do them later?"

"Because I'm on a roll."

"....Roll?"

"Not the food, Kabe."

"Ah, roll." There was a shift in his tone before he grabbed the back of my shirt to pull me back from the table and rolled me over.

"Kab-" I was cut off from the loud smack when the giant brought his hand down hard on my ass. "Ow! Atsushi, what the fuck?!" I snarled and he lazily looked at me.

"You're being mean, Candychin. Meanies get spankings." His tone was uncaring as he lifted his hand again. "Are you going to keep being mean to me?" But then I saw the tiniest of smirk form on his lips.

"Atsushi, you-" His hand came down again, and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame. Growling, I twisted around, yanking him onto the floor by the back of his shirt. A wrestling match ensued, and Atsushi accidentally kicked the table, scattering my pencils and highlighters.

"Candychin! Mercy!" The purple giant cried when I had him in a headlock.

"You don't just spank people because they won't stop studying to entertain you!"

"But you were ignoring me!"

"I only have two chapters left!" I managed to say before Atsushi grabbed my leg and yanked it out from under me. "Oh, shit!" I hissed, having to lean on the giant to keep from falling.

"Just take a little break." He pouted while looking up at me.

"For what? What do you want so badly?" I huffed while loosening my grip. Atsushi noticed I didn't have as tight a hold on him and pulled on my leg again to drag me into his lap.

"Candychin, don't look so upset." He pouted, and I crossed my arms. "I just wanted a kiss." Atsushi tapped his lips before I rolled my eyes.

"Goodness." Giving him a quick peck, I looked over my shoulder to the table. "Now can I get back to-" I tensed, feeling Atsushi's tongue lick over my exposed neck.

"Oh, you _do_ like that."

"Do not!"

"Your thighs clenched." Atsushi had a tired, but amused, look on his face while grabbing my ass to pull my body closer to his. "Now, a _real_ kiss, Candychin. A sweet one."

"Why the fuck are you acting so damn horny?!" I questioned and a blush spread across his cheeks as he pouted.

"You smell nice....and you look nice." He mumbled, being barely audible.

"So you mean it's because you _are_ horny?" The giant shot me a narrowed-eyed look. "You can deal with that yourself, big guy." Patting his chest, I leaned back with my hand on his knee. "I got two chapters left to review."

"....Can I at least look at you?" My brain blanked for a moment before racing to figure out what he meant.

"Look at me? You're already looking at me."

"I mean so you can do your stupid studying while I...." The cogs were working hard in my head, I could practically hear the screeching.

"You mean....you wanna look at me while I study, so you can jack off?"

"Mm." He nodded as his blush deepened and I was conflicted about running again or indulging him.

"Keep your hands to yourself and you can." Crawling off of his lap, I turned my back to him while picking up my pencils and highlighters. My face was burning as I righted the table and the books on it.

"Could you take your clothes off?" Atsushi questioned and I paused while keeping my back to him. Swallowing, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Dropping it beside me, I then slid off my sweatpants and sat there in my boxers.

"How's that?"

"Good." His voice was almost like a purr before I heard fabric rustle. Trying to focus on the book in front of me wasn't easy at first until it went quiet. In the quiet, I actually managed to retain what I was reading. Then it was back to being unable to focus when I heard Atsushi spit into his hand.

Swallowing again, I placed my hot cheek into my hand while resting my elbow onto the table, trying to ignore the sounds coming from behind me. Atsushi's breath hitched, picking up pace as I could hear his hand stroking over his cock. He was listening at least- Keeping his hands to himself, I mean.

Turning to the next page, I nearly ripped the paper when I heard him moan. It was low and struck me to the bone. Oh, goodness, I should not have agreed to this. I wasn't even seeing anything, but it was turning me on anyway.

He continued to grunt and groan softly like he was trying to be quiet. Having to reread a paragraph twice, I managed to get it the second time and scribbled down some notes. Atsushi's hand suddenly slammed down onto the table, nearly making me jump out of my skin. His breath was hot on my shoulder, and I seemed hyperaware of just how big his hand on the table was.

"Kabe!"

"Hands are....to myself." He panted, still going at it while licking up the side of my neck again. A shiver ran up my spine, feeling his teeth graze down my skin before nipping the nape of my neck. Atsushi's hot breath fanned over my skin as he licked and nipped around my neck and shoulders.

Studying was completely forgotten, and I found myself tilting my head back to allow Atsushi to have better access to my neck. Even though I tried to deny liking it, the giant was right. His mouth on my neck made me feel like I was going to melt where I sat.

"Lay on the table." Atsushi's voice was husky and breathy as his face was in my hair. "Please? For me?" He sounded close to growling while his knuckles were nearly white on the table. I hesitated but pushed the books away to press my chest to the cold table. I felt the giant press his thighs to mine as he hovered over me, looking over my bare back while grunting.

His hand on the table moved, resting on the dark wood by my head. Atsushi paused to spit in his hand again, then started to fuck into his own hand as his thighs kept hitting mine. How much longer was he going to take? I was already in desperate need of a cold shower and no doubt a clean pair of boxers.

Atsushi groaned, picking up the pace as he was practically slamming his thighs into mine. If it weren't for him and I leaning on the table, it would be rocking from how hard he was making me hit it. My face was burning as I kept quiet, trying to think about anything other than what was happening because now I was beyond simply horny. My imagination wasn't helping at all either.

I was also pretty damn sure everything Atsushi was doing was entirely intentional just to get to me. Even so, his hands not once touched me to keep to the agreement. It seemed like he saw everything else as free-game, though, because he just kept littering kisses and licks over my back and neck.

The giant bit my shoulder to muffle his moan, and I jolted as something hot splattered across my back. I knew his teeth would leave a mark there with how hard he'd bitten, but thankfully he hadn't broken the skin. He didn't move for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath before kissing my cheek.

"So cute, Candychin." Atsushi droned.

"Don't just sit there, get me something to clean up with!" I lowly growled, trying to be intimidating to hide how I was really feeling, but it looked like he was seeing right through it from how he smirked.

"Mm." He grabbed the tissues from my desk to wipe down my back. I had to wait until he was done before I could sit back up. "Your turn, Candychin."

"What?" My eyes went wide when Atsushi grabbed me and turned me around. He slid his thigh between my legs, firmly grabbing my hips while attacking my neck with more kisses. My breath hitched when he rolled my hips, making me grind against his thigh.

"Do you not want to, Candychin?" He whispered by my ear before he leaned back. It was then that I saw he had his hair back and was shirtless. That damn look on his face and those gorgeous muscles.... "Or do you want to do it another way?" I could have sworn steam was coming from my ears from the way he licked his fingers.

"Th-This is fine."

"Mm." That stupid smirk was on his lips again before he reached over to grab something. Atsushi draped his jacket over my shoulders, running his hands down the buttons as his fingers brushed over my bare chest and torso. "Cute."

"Shut up."

" _Cute_."

"I am not!"

"So cute, Candychin." He purred, grabbing my hips again as I slid my arms into the jacket sleeves.

"I will hit you."

"Do it." Atsushi challenged, grinding me against his thigh again. I had to grab his shoulders to steady myself as my thighs clenched. "You were being so sweet for me earlier. Won't you be sweet again?" One of his large palms ran up my stomach and over my heart. A shiver went up my spine, and his fingers gently brushed over my neck.

Clenching my jaw, I didn't think I could trust my voice while averting my gaze from Atsushi. Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out before looking at him. I tapped my lips, asking for a kiss. He happily obliged, sliding his tongue into my mouth as his hands roamed over my body.

Draping my arms over his shoulders, I melted into the kiss before slowly starting to rub myself against his thigh. Atsushi's hands went down my back, slipping his fingers into my boxers to grab my bare ass. My hips bucked when he squeezed, but the kiss didn't end there.

This isn't anywhere near where I'd thought today would go, however, it felt too damn good to complain about those two chapters now. I could just finish them later.

~

"I passed!"

"Congrats, Candy!" Suki clapped, the sound muffled by her gloves as the snow crunched under our feet.

"You're welcome, Candychin." Atsushi droned and I shot him a look.

"You didn't help!"

"That's not what you said." He pouted and my cheeks burned.

"Yeah, Candy. What was all those study dates for if not-"

"You really think _he_ studied? He mostly whined about being ignored and played video games." I waved my hand at the giant bundled up against the cold. Suki chuckled, her breath visible in the air.

"That's not _all_ I did." Atsushi grumbled, still pouting and making Himuro chuckle as well.

"Oh, sorry, forgot about snacking." My ears were burning under my hat as I was hoping to all creation Atsushi wouldn't spill about the more....exciting parts of studying. Those violet eyes locked onto me.

"Candychin, so mean." He stuck his tongue out at me like a child, but I caught the look in his eyes and the slight smirk on his lips.

"Now, now, you two." Himuro waved his hand. "Aren't we going to get cake to celebrate?"

"Yeah. Behave, or no cake." Suki joined in with Himuro.

"Boo. Even if you won't get me cake, Candychin still would. Right?" He slung an arm over my shoulder while somewhat leaning on me.

"Maybe."


	12. The Last Game

"Yo, Kabe! I got your text and brought burgers!" I called out while entering the gym with the fast-food bags raised in my hands.

"Oh, thank you, Candychin." Atsushi trotted over and began to dig into one of the bags for a burger and fry.

"And who the Hell are you?" A tall, blue-haired male questioned while digging into the other bag I was holding.

"Dai Satou. You must be Aomine." He paused with a couple of fries handing out of his mouth as other players were coming up to me for the food. "I know about the Generation of Miracles." I chuckled.

"Oh, it was so nice of you to bring us food." Kise grinned while grabbing his own burger and fry. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. Kabe seemed excited to be playing this game with you all, so I wanted to help out."

"Kabe? She calls you a wall?"

"They. Candychin uses 'they'." Atsushi corrected with one cheek stuffed with cheeseburger.

"Yeah, I thought he was a wall the first time I ran into him. It fit, so it stuck."

"Are you a classmate of Murasakibara's?" Another boy with blue hair popped up while nibbling on a french fry.

"No, we go to different schools."

"Oh? Then how do you know this big oaf?" There were a few chuckles as more of the fast-food was passed out.

"We're dating." Atsushi stated, and a few of the guys choked as dead silence fell. "What? Candychin's cute."

"Call me 'cute' one more time and I'll floor your ass."

"So mean."

"You're kidding right?" The taller redhead began to laugh.

"No, Atsushi's my boyfriend."

"Oh, you're the one that yelled when we played Yosen!" A brunette girl pointed, and I nodded.

"That explains why Murasakibaracchi got so serious near the end of the game." Kise laughed while looking at the purple-haired giant.

"I gotta ask though, is one week going to be enough time for you guys to get in sync for the game? None of you have played together since middle school."

"It's just enough time." Akashi held a tone of confidence, and from what little I knew of him it seemed he was honest.

~

I couldn't tell which one was taller of the two facing off- Jabberwock's #8 or Atsushi. These players were absolutely _massive_.

Atsushi got the ball at the tip-off, sending it Akashi's way. Akashi dribbled past one player before getting blocked by two more, then passed to Aomine who made it to the hoop and dunked.

Kise blocked the shot the dirty-blond Jabberwock tried to make, and Akashi got the ball to pass to Aomine again. The bluenette was fast, speeding right past the other players. He got blocked, but then started to dribble behind his back before tossing up the ball. With the player's attention on the ball, Aomine shot around him and managed to get another dunk in.

The #4 Jabberwock got the ball and was facing off with Akashi. He tried to dribble faster and jerk in different ways, but Akashi stayed on him with ease. #4 had to pass and #12 went to dunk the ball. However, Atsushi was right there on his turf and knocked the ball away.

This game was only starting and the crowd was already cheering and unable to take their eyes away from the court.

By the end of the first quarter, it was 20-8 with Vorpal Swords in the lead. It looked like they were doing well, but Jabberwock was still right on their tails.

When the second quarter began, #8 managed to make it past Aomine and shockingly powered through Atsushi's block. I heard gasps from the crowd as the purple giant landed on his ass on the court- Something I don't think anyone has ever seen happen before.

From there, the tides began to shift in Jabberwock's favor as #8 kept getting the ball. He was fast and strong and could manage crazy jumps like Kagami.

"See that, you fucking monkeys? You'll never be able to do that!" #8 shouted after scoring yet again. "This isn't the kind of power difference you can make up for with effort!" And he continued to solely dominate the game.

"Team Vorpal Swords Timeout!" The voice from above called out. The score was now 24-33 with Jabberwock in the lead, and I was honestly shocked with how this game was going. The Generation of Miracles, a team so powerful their mere presence on the court shook other teams to the core, was being beaten.

When the timeout ended, Akashi and Midorima had been subbed for Kagami and Kuroko. It wasn't immediate, but the Vorpal Swords began to gain more traction with the changeup. Kagami and Aomine even shut down #8 trying to score, and the shock of it literally made the player freeze under the net while everyone else continued the game.

It was now 36-40, so the gap was closing. However, it was as if things were only heating up more on the court.

"Referee Timeout!" A whistle blew after Atsushi fell for the second time. I tensed, wondering why this fall was calling for a timeout, and then I saw the blood dripping from his head. Had he hit his head on the hoop?

Balling my hands into fists in my lap as I watched the game, Suki gently grabbed my hand. Whether it was a form of reassurance or to keep me from going down to the court I wasn't sure. From there, the once closing gap began to widen when Jabberwock seemed to kick it into another gear.

"White, member change!" The ref called out when the score was 42-61. Vorpal Swords switched out Kuroko for Akashi and there were 5 minutes left for this quarter.

Aomine and Kise were doubled-up on #8 and it looked like this combo was actually shutting the player down with how fast and agile those two were. Akashi had disturbed Jabberwock's flow by having this new formation and took on #4 himself.

Akashi was unable to get past him and his pass to Atsushi was shut down, so he switched and passed to Kise. Kise got blocked, but for some reason, the guy just stumbled back and fell. The ball then went to Aomine and he shot across the court like a bullet. Jabberwock's #8 went to stop him, but the bluenette was agile and shot at such an awkward angle.

The buzzer went off after the ball went through the net.

The game continued on as Kise was really showing just what he was capable of. The blond was going wild on the court, completely disrupting Jabberwock's flow. He even managed to get through #8 at the net.

Except....that high pace, high strain play eventually caught up to Kise and he fell to his knees on the court.

"Vorpal Swords! Player substitution!" The ref called out and Midorima went onto the court while Akashi helped Kise to the sideline. Though, when the game started back up, Akashi seemed different.

The redhead was absolutely shutting down #4 and stopping every pass. When he had the ball and moved forward, #12 tried to stop him but only stumbled and fell without Akashi even touching him. The power dynamic on the court was shifting once again in this ever-changing game.

"Vorpal Swords, time out!" It was now 62-72 with Jabberwock in the lead.

"This game is crazy." Suki said lowly and I glanced at her.

"No kidding."

"Who do you think will win?"

"....I honestly can't tell. Those guys keep doing new shit and then the Jabberwocks are too."

"Did they just....?"

"They did." My eyes were wide in shock since Midorima had jumped like he was going to shoot, except he didn't have the ball at all. Then, before he was even falling back down from the jump, Akashi had passed the ball right into his waiting hands and Midorima scored.

And it wasn't a fluke- the two did it again.

They managed to close the gap to only 3 points, but that didn't last long when #4 went head-to-head with Akashi and got through.

Suki quickly began to pat my arm as excitement flooded her face. She was grinning and pointing to the court.

"Candy, look! Look! Ah-haha!" She was getting excited because Atsushi was at the sideline putting his hair back into a ponytail. The purple giant was about to crack down on this game. But what was he planning to do?

My question was answered when Atsushi had the ball and #8 on his back. He managed to take a step back, but that seemed to be the only ground he could get. From where I sat in the stands, I could even see the angry, intense look on his face. Atsushi even had his teeth bared while glaring at #8.

Atushi twisted around #8 and went to dunk, but the guy was fast enough to react and smack the ball from his hand at the last second. Jabberwock took control of the ball and the purple giant was running across the court to keep up with the rest unlike his usual play of staying closer to the net.

The next time Atsushi had the ball, he was back to a one-on-one with #8. However, unlike the snarl from before, he was....grinning. I'd never seen him even smile during a game. What the Hell was going through his head right now?

He was managing to stay on #8 and even smacked the ball off course when #8 when to shoot. Atsushi ran across the court with #8 at his heels, then roared when he dunked and got through #8 with brute force.

The score was now 77-87 and Suki and I were on the edge of our seats as the crowd went wild. #8 and #7 tried to stop Atsushi's next dunk, but the purple giant just kept going.

Until he went down after an impact and was cradling his arm.

The ref blew his whistle and Suki was holding onto the back of my jacket to keep me in the stands. I was worried about Atsushi and also ready to beat some ass because I wasn't entirely sure the hit was an accident. The others were rushing onto the court to check on the injured player while the Jabberwocks gathered at the center of the court.

Atsushi looked pissed when he finally got up, and it took Kuroko talking to him for him to go off of the court. I didn't know just how badly Atsushi had been injured, but for him to be benched meant it was at the least a sprain and at the worst a broken bone.

When the game continued, it was like everyone was out for revenge.

It was 83-89 with a minute and thirteen seconds left on the clock. The game was so close, but *something* had to happen if Vorpal Swords were to win.

90-91 with thirty seconds left.

"De-fense! De-fense! De-fense!" The crowd was chanting over and over again. Jabberwock was just passing the ball around, keeping it in their possession as the clock counted down.

Six seconds were left and Kuroko came out of nowhere behind #4 to steal the ball. It was a race against time, and my heart was pounding with anticipation. Kagami and Aomine ran out ahead of Kuroko before he passed the ball up and they both dunked the ball over #4's head.

92-91 with zero on the clock.

Confetti began to rain down from the ceiling as the crowd went wild. Suki was violently shaking me while yelling since she had a tight hold on my shoulder.

~

"Really, you guys can drink some!" Coach Aida slurred since he was already drunk and surrounded by fast food. "It's finally over! Let's party!"

"Um.... We're too young to drink."

"Then have some juice instead! Everybody, come here!" He wildly laughed while waving a big bottle of apple juice.

"Jeez.... This is all so overboard." Aomine sighed while Midorima picked up a chicken leg. Atsushi came back from the vending machine, using his sling to carry more snacks while pulling out a chair to sit down.

"I don't care since I can eat candy." Atushi droned, and Midorima choked as Aomine spit out his drink.

"He means literal candy! Goodness!" I slammed my hand down onto the table while my ears were burning.

"Is your hand okay?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"You say that, but you're definitely getting it checked at the hospital."

"It's not serious." Atsushi pouted before biting into some pocky.

"I don't care, you're still having it looked at."

"But Candychin-"

"Don't make me drag your ass to the hospital."

"Anyways, what happened back there, Akashi?" Midorima questioned.

"Nothing to worry about. Just felt determined to win." The redhead smiled. "Let's all enjoy the celebration now."

"Anyways, you gotta agree that I was really strong out there!" Kise came up behind Atsushi and stole a stick of pocket from his box. "Right, people from Seirin?" He was pointing to the other tables with the pocky and a big smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah."

"But doesn't it look like someone's missing?"

"Kagami said he has an important announcement to make."

"What's it about? Will it be something big?"

"Who knows?"


	13. Free Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Stop pouting, it's just a cast." I said while walking out of the hospital and holding Atsushi's hand. Glancing at my phone, I heard the giant grumbling under his breath.

The doctor had said Atsushi would need the cast for a few weeks, then he'd have to come back to get checked again. The purple giant wasn't too happy about his new medical accessory, and I nearly had to smack him upside the head when he wanted to continue playing basketball with his cast on.

"So, you can head home now, or we can hang out at my place for a bit." Looking up at Atsushi, he seemed to be thinking.

"We can play video games."

"Kabe, one of your hands is in a cast."

"I can still push buttons."

"....All right. Let's go play video games then. You got a specific game in mind?"

"Mm, not really."

~

"Loser buys cake."

"Deal." Atsushi droned as the next round started. The characters on the screen began to battle while we were pressing buttons to deal out attacks and blocks. Atsushi had a knack to not keep an eye on his HP bar, and not once had he ever used a healing potion when it would get low.

Most of the time when we played this game I would win, and because the purple giant wouldn't back down from a challenge when we played, I kept getting free snacks out of it. This time was looking no different either, and I snorted when Atsushi jerked his controller to the side as if it would affect the game. He was so focused on winning that he didn't even realize when his HP got low and I'd just used a health potion to double what HP I had left.

Smearing Atsushi at the end of the round, I threw my hands in the while cheering.

"Haha! I get free cake!"

"Boo." Atsushi pouted while dropping his controller onto the floor. "No fair, I'm injured."

"And we both know that ain't why you lost, Kabe." I chuckled, as he ruffled my hair with his bottom lip stuck out and his brows furrowed. "We can go tomorrow if you're not busy."

"That's fine." He huffed before resting his chin on my shoulder. Looking at him from the corner of my eye, my gaze softened as my fingers ran through his hair.

"You did great out there. I don't think I've ever seen you play like that."

"I hate losing." He droned while his soft hair fell through my fingers. It had gotten so long now, almost reaching past his collarbone, and he didn't seem inclined to get it cut any time soon either.

"Looked more like you were having fun with that big smile on your face."

"Basketball is boring."

"Don't spout that shit at me, I _know_ you like basketball." I scoffed and brushed my knuckles over his cheek. "That big ol' grin was cute, too."

"I wasn't grinning."

"I most certainly saw a grin. You even _ran_." Chuckling at the look Atsushi was giving me, I rose my eyebrows. "It's okay to admit you like to play, Atsushi."

"....I'm hungry."

"What do you want? I can go get-" My voice dropped off when he licked my cheek.

"I want candy."

"Seriously? You didn't have to lick my face for that." I sighed while wiping my cheek with my sleeve. "What kind?" My eyes widened when Atsushi pushed me down onto the floor while he was on his hands and knees over me.

"The kind that's soft inside." He droned as his hand went under my shirt and over my stomach.

"Oh." That was all I managed to say as my ears were burning.

"This candy is fun to unwrap." Atsushi smirked since my shirt had been pushed higher as his fingers brushed over my sternum.

"You know I'm not actually candy."

"Mm, but you're so sweet. Aren't you, Candychin?" I swallowed as my thighs pressed together since his tired voice was practically purring that damn nickname. "I want to have a taste." His voice dropped before he planted kisses down my neck. My head tilted back since I loved the feeling of his lips on my throat.

His fingers curled behind the waistband of my pants, slowly pulling them down as he continued to attack my neck. Atsushi pulled back to look down at me when he dropped my pants to the side. His tongue ran over his top lip while his eyes were only half-opened.

"Can I have a taste?" Oh, goodness, that tone.

"Y-Yeah." Clearing my throat, I nodded. "Yes." His smirk turned into a smile as he lowered his head to kiss me. My hands slid up the sides of his neck and into his hair while his tongue caressed my own. Atsushi was leaning on one elbow over me so his free hand could roam. His rough palm went down my bare side, going lower to grope my thigh.

His fingers oh-so-lightly brushed over my skin, tracing circles over my hip and thigh as excitement rose in my veins. Atsushi pulled back from the kiss while shoving my shirt over my chest, leaving it bunched up at my collarbone. His kisses moved to the center of my chest, his lips so soft against my skin until his hot tongue left trails of saliva over my chest.

Atsushi slowly ventured lower down my stomach, kissing and licking as his long hair tickled my skin. He nipped at my hip, causing me to jolt. My heart was already pounding, and I had a feeling I knew exactly what Atsushi wanted to do. His eyes locked onto mine through his bangs when he grabbed my boxers to pull them down.

He dropped my underwear on top of my pants before sitting back on his haunches to pull his hair into a ponytail. It was actually a bit erotic to watch since his eyes were full of lust, and his biceps bulged with the movement of tying the band around his hair. As if knowing what I was thinking, he smirked and pulled his shirt off.

"Spread your legs, Candychin." If my brain could fry in my skull, it certainly felt like it was now. "Come on, Candychin. Don't be sour now." I could see his gaze drop from my face and venture downward over my body. Hesitantly spreading my legs, I wasn't sure what his reaction would be to actually seeing me. This was the first time my boxers had actually come off when we did something of this nature.

Apparently, I didn't spread my legs far enough because the purple giant put his hands on my knees to do it further.

"Oh, Candychin~. You're already dripping." Atsushi practically purred while looking down at me. His hand not in a cast went up my thigh and closer to my core. I took in a sharp breath when his fingers brushed over my heat and raised his hand. "Look at that~." He was teasing me now, spreading his fingers to show the clear fluid bridging between his two digits.

"Now you're the one being mean." I muttered.

"Am I?" He droned, lowering his hand again to circle his fingers around my entrance. My breath shook before I had to stifle a moan from him rubbing his thumb against my clit. Atsushi leaned down to kiss up my thigh.

His hot breath fanned over my skin as he got closer to the apex of my legs. I twitched when he harshly nipped my inner thigh, then licked the spot to soothe the skin.

"Itadakimasu."

"I'm not fuckin' foo- Oh~!" My head fell back from his thick tongue swiping up over my slit. "Fuck~!" My voice was low and breathy from Atsushi slipping a finger into my core as he sucked on my clit. Biting my bottom lip, I was only reminded of how his hands were so much bigger than my own.

Where the Hell did he learn to do this?

I mean, I wasn't complaining, but I had assumed he'd be much sloppier at this with the lack of experience.

My fingers slid into my hair as I moaned when Atsushi added a second finger. He was slowly pumping them while his mouth worked my clit in a way that made my thighs clench and my toes curl. His other hand was basically holding me in place as he laid on the floor with his head between my legs.

Atsushi curled his fingers, making my back arch off the floor. He gave a long, harsh lick before pumping his fingers faster. He littered more kisses over my thighs, and I knew he was also leaving hickies in the spots he sucked. The brat was marking what he thought was his.

Though, I most certainly wasn't going to stop him. It felt good. It felt so good as he touched me and rubbed his fingers deep inside.

The giant pulled his hand away from my heat to suck his fingers clean, then slid his tongue into my core. I moaned again as Atsushi was greedily eating me out. His wet hand ran up my body to touch my chest, groping and dragging his fingers over my nipple. My body was leaning into his touch while my face felt like it was burning.

My thighs were shaking as I tried to keep from crushing Atsushi's head between them. One of my hands fisted in my bunched up shirt while my other hand covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle the moans. I could feel Atsushi's tongue inside of me as drool was mixing with the slick dripping from my heat.

He gave another long, harsh lick before pulling away. I could still feel his breath on me as his thumb brushed over my nipple.

"So sweet, Candychin~." His voice was low and husky before he pushed himself off of the floor and locked eyes with me.

"Shut up." I panted, not missing how he licked his lips.

"I want to fuck you." Atsushi's voice was close to a growl, and my eyes widened a fraction. "I want to fill you up." His fingers traced down my torso as he sat back on his haunches again. "Look how badly I want you, Candychin~." He pressed his palms to either side of his erection, making the tent in his pants more prominent.

"Oh.... Fuck."

"Please." He whined, rubbing himself through his pants since he knew I was looking. I could see the outline of his cock and felt my thighs clench for a second. "Dai." Atsushi saying my actual name with such a desperate voice snapped me out of my daze. He was just so gorgeous, but shit, I wasn't even sure he could fit.

"Yes." I panted, and his eyes lit up. He hastily shoved his pants and underwear down in the same go, his dick springing free of the fabric as he pushed them down even further. I didn't think it was possible, but I was turned on even more seeing the purple-haired giant naked before me.

He then turned his attention back to me while touching himself.

"Get on your hands and knees." I rolled over and did as told. Atsushi hummed before smacking my ass hard enough to slightly sting.

"Ow! What is with you and spanking me?"

"It's like pudding." He replied while massaging where he'd smacked.

"Pu- Oh, my goodness."

"I also know you like it, Candychin." Atsushi's voice was low by my ear, and I could feel the heat of his body against my back. He grabbed my hips to hold me in place so he could rub his cock between my wet lips. "You like being sweet for me." He said before kissing the side of my neck. "Don't you?"

"Maybe." I swallowed.

"Dai."

"Yes." More kisses were placed on my neck until Atsushi leaned back, and one of his hands lifted from my hip. Excitement and anticipation sparked through my nerves since I knew what was about to happen. Had I a weaker spine, I would have already been begging for it.

Atsushi lined up his cock before pressing forward. My hands balled into fists, feeling how his cock stretched me more than his fingers had in such a pleasant way. His deep groan sent a shiver up my spine as he grabbed my hip again.

He suddenly stopped, and when he didn't move at all for a few seconds, I glanced over my shoulder. Atsushi was biting his bottom lip while his gaze was locked on where our bodies connected. And when I was about to say something to snap him out of his daze, he pulled back a bit only to slam the rest of the way in.

I moaned as the wind was nearly knocked from my lungs. He was slow but harshly thrust his hips into me. Atsushi had a firm hold on me, not letting me go anywhere as he panted and groaned. He took his sweet time pulling out before slamming back in, hitting all of the sweet spots due to his size.

"You feel so good, Candychin~." His voice was husky and breathy. "So soft....and warm." He groaned. " _Fuck!_ " Atsushi cursing shouldn't be that hot.

My nails dug into the floor when Atsushi suddenly changed up the pace, going quickly both in and out now. I couldn't stifle the moans now even if I wanted to.

The giant fisted his hand into my rumpled shirt, tugging on it like a harness. I couldn't tell if he was holding it just to have something to grab onto, or because my hair was too short for him to actually pull on now. My hands nearly came off of the floor when he tugged again as he snapped his hips into me.

I felt like I was being ridden in a damn rodeo.

The room was filled with the sounds of panting and moaning and Atsushi's hips smacking into my ass with every thrust. It felt amazing now, but I had a feeling I'd be aching later on. His hand on my hip was gripping so harshly that I wouldn't be surprised to find a bruise there afterward.

Still having a tight hold on my shirt, Atushi yanked me back until I hit his chest. The arm with the cast wrapped around my body as his other hand went between my legs to rub my clit. He was heavily breathing and grunting by my ear as he fucked up into me.

"Atsushi~!" I moaned as my hips bucked. It only seemed to add fuel to the fire, and the giant tightened his hold on me while picking up speed. Atsushi spread my legs further with his knees, and I could feel the heat of his skin against my bare back.

"That's my teddy bear~." He said lowly before licking the side of my neck. "Mmm, I'm gonna make you- Ngh~!- fuckin' cream-filled." Atsushi rubbed my clit harder, making my body spasm as I reached up to hold the back of his neck. I was moaning as my hips rolled and my back arched, feeling so close to cumming.

Just a few more harsh thrusts and I was coming undone, digging my nails into his skin as he kept going. His movements were getting sloppy though, and I could only assume he was close, too.

Atsushi buried his face into my shoulder, holding me in a bear hug with both arms now as he only focused on reaching his peak. He groaned so loudly when he finally did, and tears were pricking at my eyes from overstimulation. His cock was now twitching inside of me as it pumped me full of hot cum.

And then it was quiet except for the panting. The giant still held onto me though but was gentler now. My head was resting against his shoulder, and I briefly closed my eyes while trying to catch my breath.

"I'm so glad I can sleep in tomorrow." I muttered and Atsushi scoffed. Lifting his head, he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"You're so cute, Candychin."

"I will hit you." I had a warning tone, but I knew he didn't care. "We need a shower."

"Mm."

"That means you gotta let me go."

"Mm."

"Sometime soon."

"Mm."

"Atsushi." I chuckled, brushing my knuckles over his cheek. He huffed and slowly let me go. Getting up, my legs buckled before I could even fully stand, sending me back to my hands and knees. "Oh, come on." I sighed before feeling liquid dripping down my thighs.

Atsushi grabbed my ass, and I looked back to see him smirking while he was watching the cum spill out.

"I don't know what you're smirking at, you've got a mess to clean up."

"Candychin." He whined.

"That shit doesn't work on me."

~

"Come in." I called out when there was a knock at my bedroom door. Looking up from my book, I saw Atsushi walk in with a box in one hand.

"I brought cake."

"Awe, how sweet. Bringing the cake to me so I don't have to go to it."

"I thought you might be a bit too tired to." He smirked while setting the box onto the nightstand.

"Oi."

"And now we can cuddle, too." Atsushi crawled onto the bed, resting his head on my stomach while wrapping his arms around me.

"Cake and cuddles. How genius." I chuckled and shifted the hold on my book to one hand so I could play with Atsushi's hair with my free hand. "Mom let you in or did you just break-in?"

"Your mom let me in." His lazy voice droned. "She also said she'd be making lunch soon."

"Did she say what?"

"No."

"Mm, we'll find out when it's done then." Turning the page in my book, quiet fell as a calm atmosphere settled in the room.


End file.
